7 Minutos no Paraíso
by Omoshioritwins
Summary: Eren realmente não queria fazer aquilo. Ele não queria fazer aquilo quando começaram a falar, ele não queria fazer aquilo quando apertou a venda em volta de sua cabeça para cobrir seus olhos e ele não queria fazer aquilo quando entrou no armário e fechou a porta atrás de si. - UA, short-fic by Opulence; Eren x Levi - TRADUÇÃO


**n/A:** Oi gente, é a Bella aqui!  
Essa é mais uma short-fic que eu traduzi do inglês para o português, da autora Opulence/Amanda (informações sobre ela e o link original da fanfic no nosso perfil).

Um ponto importantíssimo disso tudo é: **eu não tive resposta quando pedi autorização para fazer a tradução das fanfics dela**. Não foi um não e nem um sim. Eu quero que todos saibam que eu tenho um respeito enorme pela Amanda por ela ser uma ótima escritora e por saber criar enredos tão envolventes e jamais quero causar mal algum para ela ou para suas obras. Se vocês puderem, leiam em inglês porque eu jamais poderei fazer jus ao seu trabalho com a minha tradução amadora. **Em todo caso** se a autora pedir para que eu tire essa fanfic do ar, eu tiro.

**Disclaimer:** Fanfic criada e escrita por Opulence, personagens de Isayama Hajime (Shingeki no Kyojin).

* * *

**Sete Minutos no Paraíso**

Ah, Eren realmente não queria fazer aquilo. Ele não queria fazer aquilo quando começaram a falar, ele não queria fazer aquilo quando apertou a venda em volta de sua cabeça para cobrir seus olhos e ele não queria fazer aquilo quando entrou no armário e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ele já não tinha se fodido o suficiente durante o fundamental? Honestamente.

Ele ouviu a porta se abrir por um momento e então se fechar com a mesma rapidez, ouviu passos e alguma coisa roçou em seu braço. Ele notou que o armário era pequeno o suficiente para que sentisse a temperatura do corpo da pessoa próxima de si, aquilo não era bom. Aquilo não era bom de jeito nenhum. Não havia uma única pessoa presente do lado de fora que ele se sentiria particularmente confortável em ter confinado com ele ali. Na verdade havia mais pessoas que ele teria odiado ter ali do que algumas que ele conseguiria tolerar.

Passou por sua cabeça que ele havia tirado Jean. O pensamento enviou ondas de repulsa pela sua espinhas e ele estremeceu soltando um som de desagrado antes que pudesse se segurar.

- Mas que _porra_ foi essa?

... _Ah, não._

**Primeiro Minuto.**

Eren não retirou a venda. Na verdade, Eren congelou tão rápido e completamente que ele tem quase certeza que seu coração não está batendo. Aquela não era a voz de Jean.

Ele deveria estar aliviado? Bom, não estava.

Ele sabe quem é, ele sabia bem antes das palavras se formar, ele sabia quando a pessoa respirou para falar. Por Cristo, inconscientemente ele sabia desde o momento que ele entrou. Bergamota e alecrim com um pouco de patchouli.

A colônia que Levi usava.

(Ah, ele odiava saber aquilo tão bem).

Eren estava em um armário e isso significa que estava em um cubículo de quatro metros de largura justamente com Levi. Eles namoraram alguns anos atrás, um romance de colégio fundamental que nem mesmo podia ser considerado um relacionamento, no entanto havia acontecido e os sentimentos acumulados faziam aquilo... difícil. Ele imaginou que talvez, se não retirasse a venda, tudo acabaria mais rápido. Ele não precisaria falar, os sete minutos passariam e ele poderia fingir que nunca havia acontecido.

- O que, vendas também te impedem de ouvir? Seu idiota, eu te fiz uma pergunta.

_Merda._

- Desculpa, você pode repetir?

- Você fez um barulho extremamente desagradável quando eu entrei e eu não sei se devo me preocupar com a minha segurança.

- Ah, não, eu estava só... Bom, nada. Não foi nada. Uh, por que você se preocuparia com a sua segurança?

- Foda-se se eu sei do que você é capaz. Eu preferiria não estar preso em um armário com você se você soltasse um terremoto de escala 8,0 no reto.

-... Se eu o que?

- Invertesse um arroto? Quebrasse a barreira sonora sem um avião?

- Eu não estou te entendendo.

- Peidasse, Jaeger. Eu não quero sentir o cheiro dos seus malditos gases intestinais em um espaço tão pequeno o suficiente eu estar cima de você.

Eren corou violentamente e rezou para quem quer que estivesse ouvindo para que a venda cobrisse o suficiente das suas bochechas para que Levi não pudesse ver.

(Ou que alguém apague a luz. É, isso seria legal.)

**Segundo Minuto.**

Talvez Jean fosse preferível.

- Então, você vai ficar com a venda para sempre?

Eren, que agora estava completamente humilhado e um pouco cansado da situação, olhou para seus pés sem realmente vê-los.

- É... não. Não está no topo da minha lista de coisas para fazer.

- Por que não?

_Porque você é meu ex, porque você me constrange pra cacete, porque eu não quero estar aqui, porque tirar a venda faz com que isso seja mais real do que precisa, porque você cheira bem, porque eu não quero ter que olhar para você, porque eu não quero você fazendo contato visual comigo, porque nós teríamos que estar aqui por mais seis minutos em um silêncio incômodo enquanto eu tento não olhar para nada próximo do seu corpo, porque caralho, você cheira muito bem e eu __**conheço o seu cheiro**__ e pensar nisso faz com que tudo seja mais estranho do que precisa e eu vou matar o Jean por sugerir essa merda porque eu não sou bom com situações assim e eu estou ficando frustrado comigo mesmo._

- É bem confortável na verdade. Acho que não vale o esforço tirar.

Há um silêncio interrompido apenas pelo som das roupas de Levi no momento em que ele se move. Eren não havia entendido quando as pessoas diziam que o silêncio era ensurdecedor até aquele exato momento. Aquilo fazia com que ele sentisse um estranho desconforto no estômago.

- Tira isso.

Não, ele mudara de ideia. Talvez preferisse o silêncio.

- Não, está tudo bem. Juro, não se preocupe.

- As regras dizem que eu decido se você deve tirar ou não. Eu quero que você tire. Você já sabe que sou eu, não tem motivo para continuar com isso no rosto.

- Também não tem motivos para eu tirar.

- Tem sim, _eu quero que você tire._

_- _Por que? Por que é tão importante que eu tire a venda?

O auto controle de Eren falhara e ele não conseguira evitar soar exasperado, então Levi se aproximou. Eles não estavam e encostando, mas estavam próximos o suficiente para que Eren sinta o calor vindo do corpo do outro. Ele engoliu em seco.

- Por que você é tão contra tirar a venda? Eu quero ver seus olhos, e eu acho que isso parece um pedido apropriado. – O calor no rosto de Eren desceu por seu pescoço. – Além do mais, esse armário é muito estreito e você está tomando muito espaço. É claro que você não nota porque você não pode ver porra nenhuma.

Alguns segundos se passam antes que Eren decida que não adianta brigar com ele e então levanta as mãos para tirar a venda. Ele luta com o nó porque Mikasa prendeu muito forte para seus dedos desajeitados darem conta, mas ele persiste e, é claro, fica obviamente mais frustrado.

Eren não podia ter se preparado para o momento que sentiu Levi tomar seu lugar. Ele não faz nenhum barulho para avisá-lo, Eren nem mesmo o ouviu se aproximar. Seus dedos se tocaram por um pequeno instante, mas Levi rapidamente tirou as mãos do garoto do caminho para que pudesse desfazer o nó sozinho e assim o faz. Num tempo recorde na verdade.

A primeira coisa que Eren vê quando abre os olhos é o rosto de Levi, centímetros de distância do seu. E então ele olha para o outro lado, também em tempo recorde.

**Terceiro Minuto**.

Eren realmente estava tomando muito espaço. Ele se recolheu a um canto e deslizou para o chão, abraçando os joelhos contra seu peito e olhando atentamente o interior da porta. Levi cruzou os braços contra seu peito e recostou os ombros contra a parede, cruzando as pernas à sua frente. Nenhum dos dois garotos faz nenhuma menção de falar com o outro depois que Levi enfiou a venda no bolso de trás dos seus jeans.

(A luz está apagada e Eren ainda podia ver o contorno de sua bunda e de suas pernas com aquelas calças. Wow, ele não deveria estar olhando, mas _wow_, aquilo provavelmente deveria ser proibido. Ele sempre tivera um corpo maravilhoso, como se fosse ginasta. Estrutura pequena, pernas fortes e braços incríveis. Falando nisso, por que ele estava usando um casaco?)

- Você está com frio?

Levi arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou para baixo, para Eren.

- Na verdade não. Você tem algum motivo para perguntar ou foi algo que pipocou junto com o fato de você estar me encarando desde que se sentou?

_Filho da puta sarcástico._

- Você ainda está de casaco, então eu não tenho certeza se você só está com frio ou se esqueceu de tirar.

- Eu não quis tirar, algum problema com isso?

É vermelho e ficava bonito (na verdade, nada parecia ficar feio nele) e Eren não tinha nenhum _problema_ com isso. Era mais uma preferência, um egoísta que não tinha direito algum de mandar, mas iria de qualquer jeito porque já estava tão desperto que nem se importava.

- Tire. – Zombou ele.

Levi se desencostou da parede e girou em um calcanhar para encara-lo.

- Como é?

- Tire. – Repetiu Eren – Você me fez tirar a venda, então devia tirar o casaco. É justo. Além do mais, está calor pra porra aqui, você não está suando?

- Não – Levi diz com escárnio, mas tira o casaco e o joga em Eren, que o recebe com o rosto para então jogá-lo no canto oposto – Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Por que? Estou te fazendo suar, Eren?

O culpado está muito ocupado tentando - não - prestar atenção no modo como as mangas de sua camisa estavam enroladas até acima dos seus cotovelos, deixando seus antebraços expostos. Ah, seus antebraços. Eren enterra seu rosto nos joelhos e morde seu lábio inferior para evitar de pedir a Levi para colocar o casaco de volta.

- Não, eu só esqueci que a temperatura do meu corpo normalmente é alta. Não é nada.

**Quarto minuto.**

Do modo como silêncios incômodos costumavam ser estranhos, aquele momento estava estupidamente estranho.

Havia uma pequena parte na mente de Eren que tinha tido esperanças que o lance do casaco talvez os levasse para algo diferente daquilo, algo que transformasse aquilo em tempo tolerável. Mas não, sua vida não funcionava desse jeito.

Ele nem mesmo podia pensar em um tópico decente para um diálogo. Não seria apropriado comentar o quão legal ele ficava com a camisa cinza, ou o como suas calças lhe serviam bem e que ele era, pessoalmente, um fã de calças cáquis causais, ou o quanto tudo havia mudado desde o fundamental, ou o quanto sentira falta de conversar com ele, ou o quão escroto ele era em relacionamentos e que Levi era a única pessoa que não tinha lhe dado um pé na bunda por ser tão teimoso.

(Ao invés disso, ele tinha dito que eram motivos pessoais, os quais Eren ainda não entendia).

Encontrá-lo outra vez naquela festa não havia sido planejado e encontra-lo naquelas circunstâncias era pura sorte. Eles realmente não haviam conversado muito depois de terminarem; Eren era muito orgulhoso e Levi não parecia se importar. Agora eles estavam juntos e Eren não conseguia se impedir de imaginar se não era bobagem guardar rancor sobre isso, especialmente porque havia acontecido na, o que, sétima série?

Então, de novo, ele não tem certeza se se arrepende porque havia sido ridículo ou porque estava fazendo aquele momento muito, muito difícil.

- Então... – Ele tenta, olhando para Levi sem mover sua cabeça.

- Então.

_Merda. Ele não caiu naquilo. O que eu devo dizer?_

- Uh, o que você está fazendo?

Levi pisca duas vezes e Eren fica um tanto pálido quando nota o que havia perguntado e a expressão de Levi muda.

- Eu estou parado dentro de um armário do caralho.

- N-não, espera, eu quis dizer ultimamente. O que você tem feito. Recentemente.

_Você não vai ganhar um Oscar por isso, DiCaprio._

- Comendo, dormindo, trabalhando, indo à escola. Eu tenho feito o que as pessoas precisam fazer. E você?

- É, a mesma coisa... Você está vendo faculdades?

- Isso acabou de virar um telefonema da minha avó, Eren.

Eren cobriu o rosto com as mãos e suspirou momentaneamente nocauteado.

**Quinto minuto.**

- Eu desisto, Levi. O que as pessoas realmente falam quando jogam isso?

- Você está falando sério?

Quando Eren tira as mãos do rosto, Levi o está encarando em uma face que se diz... desacreditado?

- Bom, é, eu não sou bom em jogar conversa fora, então...

- Você já jogou isso antes? – Levi se agachou à sua frente e ele se encolheu inconscientemente, mais de surpresa do que de reconhecimento do espanto exibido no rosto do outro.

- Não. Mas já ouvi diversas histórias e tal. Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que eu ouvisse falar no jogo. Eu só não sei do que as pessoas devem falar se elas não devem se enxergar.

- Você não precisa estar em um relacionamento com ninguém para jogar. Você quer saber o _realmente_ acontece quando as pessoas jogam sete minutos no paraíso?

- Eu sei que dizem que você deve beijar a outra pessoa, mas-

- Bingo. Esse é o propósito do jogo. Coloque dois adolescentes em um armário por sete minutos, deixe que eles sucumbam aos hormônios, dê uma enxaguada e então repita.

- Então sobre o que nós deveríamos f_alar-_

_- _Nós não deveríamos _falar_ sobre nada. Na verdade, nós não deveríamos _falar_ nada. Nossas bocas deveriam estar ocupadas fazendo coisas muito, muito diferentes.

- Bom... Elas não estão. – Murmurou Eren.

E Levi repentinamente sentou-se direito e puxou os joelhos de Eren para baixo, assim eles estavam fazendo contato visual. Eren pensa que viu os olhos de Levi voarem para seus lábios, mas ele não está completamente certo disso, não naquele escuro.

- Elas podem estar. – Ele diz em voz baixa e Eren abaixa as pernas, Levi se rasteja para frente e se posiciona em seu colo, inclinando-se sobre seu corpo. Por um mero segundo, passa por sua mente que talvez isso não seja o que ele quer, mas isso é _exatamente_ o que ele quer e se aquilo não era óbvio antes, era agora, era óbvio quando Levi poe a mão sob seu queixo e levanta sua cabeça para encontrar seus lábios.

É um beijo lento e inocente, e ele se inclina para trás para medir a reação do outro como que para determinar se devia ou não continuar. Eren não quebrou o contato visual dessa vez e eles se inclinaram no mesmo momento, mas Levi gosta de brincar, se aproxima o suficiente para que seus lábios rocem no outro e então se afasta na mesma velocidade que o Eren se aproxima.

Uma mão se move pelo cabelo de Eren e outra mão segura sua bochecha enquanto Levi deixa beijos em volta de sua boca e em sua mandíbula.

**Sexto minuto.**

Eren não suporta o joguinho.

Talvez Levi faça isso porque sabe que Eren o quer, talvez seja porque ele tenha muito mais habilidade, talvez ele se sacie apenas provocando. Eren não saberia dizer. O que ele realmente sabe é que ter o que ele mais quer a um suspiro fora de seu alcance é de matar, e não é de sua natureza apenas aceitar esse fato. Sua disposição diz que ele deve procurar o que ele deseja e, nesse momento, ele deseja Levi. Ele deseja Levi com cada fibra do seu ser.

Antes de roubar outro beijo, Eren coloca as duas mãos em cada lado da cabeça de Levi, puxando-o e beijando-o com força de início. Suas mãos deslizam para seus ombros quando ele pode ter certeza que Levi não se afastará, quando ele sabe que seus lábios não vão se separar outra vez por nenhum tempo além do que fosse preciso.

(Talvez isso fosse um fato narcisista de se acreditar, mas por mais que se preocupasse, era verdade. Eles estavam em sincronia, aquilo era diferente dos beijos que eles compartilharam antes, aquilo era diferente e ele sabia e ah, como ele gostava).

Levi é o primeiro a entreabrir os lábios, beijando primeiro o lábio superior de Eren e então puxando o lábio inferior. Eren segue seu exemplo, retornando com avidez e bom grado. Seu braço envolve os ombros de Levi e de imediato o puxa para mais perto, sentando-o melhor em suas pernas, assim ele não precisava se inclinar para ter contato.

(Aquele era um ato que Eren tinha certeza que se tornaria um problema dali um tempo, mas o momento não era agora e aquele beijo era o passado, presente e futuro misturado em um. Em outras palavras, ele não dava a mínima e lidaria com o problema quando o momento chegasse).

Como se fosse uma questão de esforço, Eren é o primeiro a pressionar sua língua entre os lábios de Levi, uma ação que se torna reciproca quase de imediato. Eren se sente ridículo por pensar naquilo, mas Levi tinha um sabor tão distinto, como chá verde e mel com um toque de canela.

Muito conveniente.

Os beijos vêm como ondas, cheios de vazante paixão e algo mais que Eren não sabe definir direito, um silencioso e mútuo desejo para que aquilo não acabasse. É bem evidente pela forma que a respiração de Levi falha quando Eren toma controle, pela forma que seus dedos se demoram na pele de Eren, pela forma que ele nunca se afasta mais do que o necessário. Os movimentos de Levi são cuidadosos e de alguma forma suaves, mas inegavelmente possessivos juntos do não declarado desejo de que aquele beijo não deveria acabar, é entendido que Eren é seu, mesmo que fosse apenas por esses minutos finais.

(Ah mas não seria apenas por esses minutos finais, Eren teria certeza disso).

**Sétimo minuto.**

Eren arranhou levemente a cabeça de Levi e sorriu um pouco contra seus lábios quando o sentiu estremecer, mas Levi não parecia tão... alegre.

Quando Levi pressionou seu quadril contra o dele, o movimento havia sido tão repentino que Eren arfou contra seus lábios. O som fez com que Levi soltasse um grunhido presunçoso de satisfação, e ele finalmente sorriu quando Eren se mexeu sob seu peso, para simultaneamente ajustar e esconder a ereção que se formara em seu baixo ventre naquele momento. Para a surpresa do garoto, Levi se ajeita deixando que ele se acomode ao invés de piorar a situação.

Eren não sabe se ele prefere daquela forma ou não.

Em uma tentativa de se acalmar, ele se afasta por um momento para respirar (mesmo sabendo que isso poderia arruinar tudo).

- Eu estou curioso... Isso é só uma pegação para salvar o jogo, ou isso é real?

- É o que quer que você queira que seja. – Responde Levi e toma os lábios de Eren novamente, em um beijo preguiçoso e então se afasta para estudar sua face procurando por uma resposta antes que esta se forme em palavras.

- Eu não te mantive afastado por todos esses anos porque eu te odiava, - mumurou Eren e então, mordeu os lábios de Levi para se corrigir – Na verdade, eu acho que eu te odiei, mas eu te odiei porque... Bom, porque eu gostava de você. Isso nem faz sentido... Eu estava bravo que você tinha me dado um pé na bunda e eu estava ainda mais irritado pelo fato de que eu ainda gostava de você, e eu estava irritado com muitas coisas... Eu sou um idiota, eu sei. Você não precisa me lembrar disso.

- Você _é_ um idiota. E eu não te dei um "pé na bunda", eu gostava de você do mesmo jeito, mas tinha alguns problemas pessoais para me focar. Tinha a _escola_ para me focar.

Eren franze a testa e joga o cotovelo para trás, o que sem querer atinge a parede.

- Use palavras garotão, ande, você consegue.

- Eu quero que seja real.

Em resposta, Levi o beija e isso é o suficiente. Isso é real, é tangível e Eren pode passar a mão por suas costas e sentir arrepios quando estes se formam em sua pele, ele pode saborear o calor vindo do corpo de Levi e pode ouvir e sentir cada respiração tomada por ele. Seus lábios são suaves e sua língua habilidosa. Quando Levi abaixa as mãos para coloca-las dentro da camiseta de Eren e sobe os dedos por suas costelas e seus músculos, Eren sente todos os movimentos e oscilações em pressão. _Isso é real_.

Eren tira a camiseta no momento que lhe parece impedir os movimentos de Levi, o que o faz arquear as sobrancelhas. Atrevido. Decisivo. Impressionante, para os padrões de Levi; Eren sabe disso. Ele morde o lábio e Levi balança a cabeça levemente. Eren teme que seja por desgosto, mas isso some de sua mente assim que Levi começa a chupar seu pescoço e clavícula, parando até mesmo para morder seu ombro com força o suficiente para marcar e fazê-lo estremecer.

(Marcas, aquilo lhe seria explícito mais tarde e viria acompanhado de uma onda de um agradável constrangimento).

Logo após morder, ele lambe o ombro de Eren, até que este não sinta mais a dor pulsante e traça beijos descendo pelo seu tórax, estômago e...

- O TEMPO ACABOU!

A voz de Armin corta o ar e momentaneamente perturba a realidade que eles haviam criado para eles mesmos. O primeiro instinto de Eren é entrar em pânico e buscar por sua camiseta, mas Levi o impede com uma mão firme em seu braço e um olhar ofuscante.

- Vamos lá galera. Ou nós vamos precisar abrir a porta para vocês? – Jean diz em concordância, seguido por passos e uma sombra escureceu a fresta que separa o carpete e a porta.

- Mais tempo. – Pede Levi provocando um silêncio que faz com que Eren acredite que foi funcional, mas seu senso de segurança é quebrado com a mesma rapidez.

- Não é assim que o jogo funciona. – A voz de Mikasa soa, cheia de veneno e urgência.

- Agora é.

Seus passos vieram rapidamente e a porta abriu até a metade enquanto Eren ainda está se atrapalhando com a camiseta, ele jura que pode ver sua vida passar diante de seus olhos—

- Isso não foi um pedido, eu estou dizendo que eu vou ter mais tempo. Você é surda ou só é estúpida?

A porta se fecha com um baque forte e Eren nota que Levi está sob seus próprios joelhos e então ele entende, o moreno pegou um cabide e o colocou contra a fechadura para manter a porta fechada.

- Como é? Nem fodendo, Eren, eu vou entrar, eu—

Houve um som de várias vozes abafadas, incluindo as de Armin e Marco, e os protestos de Mikasa foram sumindo junto com o som do resto da festa. Eles ainda estavam na casa, Eren pode notar que ouvia (e sentia) alguém cair, mas eles foram para outro quarto.

- Caralho, isso chegou tão perto.

Levi se posicionou no colo de Eren, _diretamente_ no colo dessa vez, e tirou sua camiseta outra vez. Ele o beijou de novo, dessa vez é diferente, seu corpo todo está quente e seus movimentos são rápidos e vorazes. Isso tira o fôlego de Eren da melhor forma possível.

**Oitavo minuto**.

- Eu disse mais tempo, e eu realmente quis dizer mais tempo. Sete minutos não é o suficiente para compensar sete anos de tempo perdido.

* * *

**n/A**: Espero que tenham gostado!

Eu achei uma fanfic muito boa e pirei loucamente como a boa fujoshi que sou até na hora de traduzir a pegação toda haha!

Por favor, enviem reviews (não dói!) para que eu saiba que as traduções estão do agrado de vocês! Quanto mais review eu receber, mais traduções eu farei, prometo! :3

Vejo vocês na próxima [e na semana que vem com o próximo capítulo de What it Means to Feel]!

**Um agradecimento especial para a Arih-chan que suportou todo os meus gritinhos silenciosos pelo whatsapp durante a madrugada. Arih-chan, eu não sei o que faria sem você **

- Bella


End file.
